Maps
Rush Team contains a total of 25 maps, varying in size and setting. This page contains a short introduction to each and every one of them. Maps are listed here as they are in the game. The terms "right side" and "left side" are used from the team 1's perspective. Maps Urban War The most popular map in Rush Team. Most Elimination matches, Weapon Race matches and Team Death Matches are hosted here. Located in an urban environment, the two teams push to control the front center and the narrow back area. If they succeed in controlling both areas, then one team has effectively trapped the other. Team 1 can get a easy possession of a protected medical refill station and a protected ammo refill station. Their disadvantage is Team 2's easily defendable back containing a corridor in which whoever is crossing it is relatively vulnerable. At the end of the corridor, to the right is also a medical refill station. Urban War has 3 map variants: Crazy Peru!, No back! and Night. Rooftops Located on the rooftops of Manhattan, this is a great map for using all firearms. The rooftops are filled with crates, wooden walls, electrical substation cabins and other things to take cover from enemy fire. The right side is usually sniping each other, while the left side is trying to take control over the middle which has good sniping spots. Rooftops peculiarity lays in the fact that the fighting is going on the rooftops, so you're under constant threat of falling through the gaps between the skyscrapers to your death. Check Point A gloomy abandoned Soviet train station located in a fictional location called Olovyannanaya. It has quite a symmetrical design, allowing for a balanced fight. The 2 teams come out of their spawn from different sides and different ends of the train station. There are 4 ways to move from base to base - from the center, from above center, and from both sides. Going from the center is risky, due to being vulnerable. There are many gaps between the trains in the middle, these are utilized a lot to try to snipe the enemy. One both sides, there are an ammo refill station and a medical refill station. Team 1 has a slight disadvantage since the closest refill station to them is an ammo refill station. Cargo A large container port with two cargo ships for each team. This map holds possibilities for each weapon. The cargo containers create a maze-like structure to the left side of the spawn. You can get on top of those with the help of the gas cylinder located on each side. Covering behind the gas cylinder, this is also a good place for sniping the spawn of the other team. The right side is mostly craters, small port buildings, and machinery. Team 2 has an advantage on this side since their spawn is better protected. They frequently use this side to shoot Team 1 with rifles. Slums Very easily navigatable desert map. Slums is a run-down city map with low houses, graffiti This map has a lot of possibilities for movement that adds a lot of uniqueness to each game. The main routes people will usually go by are from the left and right. The middle is utilized too but not as often. The right side offers great sniping spots for both teams - the rooftop of the first house from the right side for Team 1 and the container and the smaller house for Team 2. The left side is frequently used for taking down the enemy with a melee weapon. Slums has 1 map variant - reborn, which expands slums greatly. Stalemate A snowy New York city map that is having a traffic jam due to heavy snow. There is 1 main and 2 secondary roads leading to the enemy base. The main path is the middle path where both rifle and sniper usage is frequent. 2 secondary roads are on both sides. These are leading down to the highway because both bridges have the way to the other side block by crates. There is frequent sniping going on on the sides. De Dust A popular map from Counter-Strike remade in Rush Team. This map is the most popular for playing Bomb. With Middle-Eastern architecture, this map is one of the most complex maps in Rush Team. There are many paths you could take to go the enemy team and many possibilities for long and short range weapons. Team 1's main advantage lays on the left side. From there they can go near the enemy base and near the health kit lays a good sniping spot. On top of that sniping spot, the upper part is great for shooting with rifles. The enemy will be very vulnerable and they can't shoot at you very well. Team 2 does not have that good advantages and you will find the that most times team 2 is the vacant team. Undergrounds Possibly the second map added to Rush Team, this map is centered around an underground theme. The graffiti, the papers lying around, the blood on the floor all provide a gloomy atmosphere. The center of the map is the most utilized place. The right room that leads to stairs is often used by Team 2, as the upper area of the room provides a good shooting spot. Beware, the battle can be very chaotic. Hangar An old warehouse that has been transformed into a training ground. Hangar is a very open map, consisting of many different obstacles to take cover at. Since the map is very open, one has to be cautious moving around, or they might get shot. The map offers great possibilities for each weapon: it has tight spaces for melees, covering spots for pistols and rifles, and a long range covering spots for snipers. The map is quite well balanced, other than the health and ammunition station locations. Junkyard Taking place in-and-outside of the warehouse, this map offers possibilities for both short and long range combat. The warehouse contains many containers with unorganized placement. The outside area is contained with containers and within the contained area, there are several craters and some other objects. Junkyard is rather unpopular. Snowoot Made after a CS map "fy_snow", this small map allows for a fast-paced combat. Its design is simplistic, yet effective. Map's center is occupied by a closed structure which has 4 sections that you can move between. The player is very vunerable in this map because of the lack of obsticles. Health and ammonation refill stations are in the middle so they can be quite dangerous to use if both teams are relatively equal. Snowoot is the smallest map in Rush Team and the second map with snow. Garden Despite it's name, Garden is not flourising with plants. Garden is a medieval castle map which contains several coridors and more open areas. Shooting is not hard to come by as the map is equipped with several good areas to do so. "Camping" is not too prevalant as the spawn area is a square box with two parallel openings and enough backing room for shooting the intruders. Category:Gameplay